Proppants are typically suspended in fracturing fluids by using fluids having increased viscosity, such as via use of linear or crosslinked gels, such as guar or polysaccharides. Fracturing of unconventional low permeability subterranean formations is often performed using low viscosity friction-reduced waters (e.g., containing polyacrylamide), which are unsuitable for efficient suspension of proppants, resulting in improper proppant placement, early screen-out, and un-propped fractures.